Reeling in Love
by NatalinaForever
Summary: Find out what Rosalina was thinking during the episode "Fishin' For Love" and what extra scenes I would have liked to see in the original episode. One-shot based on "Fishin' For Love" with some Natalina fluff.


**A/N: Here's the alternative ending to "Fishin' For Love" which a couple of you requested. :) The first half is pretty similar to the original episode, because I wanted to go into depth about what Rosalina was thinking throughout the episode. The second half is mostly where you'll read the content I added into the episode.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Naked Brothers Band.**

* * *

Rosalina's POV

Today is going to be an awesome day, because Cooper agreed to let us all go to the beach since we don't have anything else planned. I'm looking forward to it because I haven't been to the beach in ages. Plus, it will be fun to hang out with Nat… I mean… the band. Okay, to be honest, I've kind of had a crush on Nat since I joined the Naked Brothers Band. Prior to that, I always thought it was funny when all those girls would obsess over the "girl magnet," but after getting to know Nat better, I can see how sweet and nice he is.

Since I found out Nat wrote the song "Rosalina" about me, I think he might like me too. That would explain why he used to always be so nervous around me. So nervous that he could only speak with a British accent around me.

But even if it turned out that we did both like each other, we could never be in a relationship. I mean, we're in the same band. Not only would I risk ruining my friendship with him, but what would happen to the band if we broke up? I would probably end up quitting the band and then they would just replace me. I can't handle the thought of not being a part of the Naked Brothers Band.

Once we get on the bus to leave for the beach, we all start talking amongst ourselves. Thomas, Qaasim, and David are all on one end of the bus and Alex and Jesse are on the other side. Cooper, Nat, and I are sitting in the middle, talking about how excited we are to go to the beach.

Thomas and David tease Alex by singing, "Alex and Jesse sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G," but eight-year-old Alex is too mature for them (go figure). He simply leans up and kisses Jesse on the cheek.

I continue my conversation with Nat and Cooper, but soon enough, Thomas starts singing, "Nat and Rosalina…"

"Shut up!" Nat and I yell back. I know getting mad just allows them to have even _more_ fun at our expense. But I'm not going to just sit here while they make things awkward between Nat and me.

On the way there, "Fishin' For Love" comes on the radio so we turn the music up and sing along.

When we arrive, the first thing I do is grab a float and head over to the water. My favorite part about the beach is that it's so peaceful. I could just float around in the water and listen to the birds chirp all day long.

I am happy when Nat decides to join me in the water. "Wow, the beach," he says as he sits down on his own float.

"Yeah," I respond.

"I love the beach," Nat comments.

"Yeah, me too," I agree.

"Especially in the summer."

"Yeah definitely."

"Yeah, 'cause it's hot," he explains, kind of stating the obvious. I'm not sure why, but he seems nervous. I don't understand; he seemed fine earlier today. I wonder what's different now.

"Yeah… right."

"Really hot," Nat adds. Is he going to revert back to the British accent?

"Yeah."

"Like, hotter than spring or fall and…"

"Yeah," I respond. I feel like this conversation isn't going anywhere, but I do enjoy spending time with Nat.

"Do you remember the concert in Chicago?" he asks out of the blue.

"What concert in Chicago?"

"Uh, you know, the one... in the beginning, the first… two years ago?" he reminds me and suddenly I remember exactly what he's talking about. That was the same night when he told me "Rosalina" was written about me.

"Oh! That was a great night," I reply, "That was the first time we played as the Naked Brothers Band! Oh, that was such a great night!"

"But remember when we, um, kinda kissed?" Nat adds nervously. Is that what this is about? I do remember that, although it wasn't really as serious as he's making it sound. _We_ didn't kiss. _I_ kissed _him_. On the cheek. As I mentioned before, I think it's best if Nat and I just stay friends. So why is he bringing this up? Unlike Nat, I know what's at stake, so I pretend to be clueless.

"Huh?" is what I reply.

Before Nat can say anything else, some young girls scream, "Oh my gosh, it's Nat Wolff!" Suddenly, we are surrounded by a bunch of young kids, who are all begging for autographs.

Once the fans clear out, I say, "So, um, what were you trying to tell me before? About a kiss?"

"No…" Nat replies, sounding like he's changed his mind about bringing it up. I don't even know why _I_ brought it up again. Maybe because I felt bad that Nat got interrupted by the fans.

It doesn't really matter, though, because we get interrupted a second time when David and Thomas start yelling "Shark! Shark!" Then they jump in the water, which confuses me greatly.

Nat and I swim over to see if they are alright, but at this point, it's obvious that they are faking the whole situation. I mean, who in the world thinks, "Oh look, there's a shark in the water! I should jump in!"

After Nat and I check on David and Thomas, we get out of the water, dry off, and go for a walk.

"You were buying that back there?" I ask, incredulously. Nobody really believed that, did they?

"Not really, but I think they were doing that to get those girls' attention," Nat theorizes.

"So it's okay for them to just invent a shark?"

"I guess so."

"Just like it's okay for you to invent some big romantic moment between us two years ago?"

"You remember!" he exclaims victoriously.

"Not because it meant anything." I am determined to keep this façade up as long as I have to.

"But you remember it though."

"It was just a little kiss on the cheek. Doesn't mean anything." I hate lying to him, but it's what needs to be done. One of us has to stay strong.

"Right," Nat says with an implicative tone.

"What do you mean, right?" I ask, raising my eyebrow. Does he see through my lie?

"I just mean it's cool that you remember," he mentions with a grin.

"Just because…" I start to explain, but when I see the look on his face, I just say, "Oh you are _so_ immature!" and walk away.

I leave to go sit on a lounge chair in the sand. I need some time away from all the questioning. For a while, I just sit there, relaxing and watching Alex count grains of sand. Supposedly he's on sand grain # 643,052. I'm not really sure how he counted to six hundred thousand so fast, but I decide not to question it. When he's at sand grain # 690,436, Nat comes over and sits down next to me again.

I tell him how many grains of sand Alex has counted and he seems skeptical too. I want to bring up something else to distract him from our earlier conversation, but before I can, two hyper girls come running over. Like everyone else today, they are both crazy about Nat. But they do ask for my autograph as well.

The first girl, the one with the blue tank top on, smiles and says, "I'm Natalie."

"And I'm Elizabeth," the second girl, the one with the braids, says.

"Nice to meet you Natalie and Elizabeth," Nat replies politely and the girls squeal loudly.

"We totally respect that you two are, like, a couple. But we are, like, totally in love with you Nat," girl # 1 says.

I put the lid back on the marker, hand them the signed beach ball, and remark, "We're not a couple."

The second girl looks confused as she comments, "You're not a couple? But we saw that concert two years ago in Chicago where he sang that song about you."

"And I saw a documentary of your band where you kissed him. It was so romantic," the first girl says and I just laugh awkwardly.

Then the two girls realize they are currently on our documentary and they start freaking out. The girl with the braids kisses Nat (on the cheek!) and runs off with her friend, shrieking about how she kissed Nat. I love our fans, but they can be a little annoying sometimes.

After Nat returns the pen to the girl, he looks over at me and smiles.

"What?" I ask, almost defensively.

"What?" he repeats back.

I just know he's going to make a comment about what those girls said, so I say, "Just… shut up."

"I didn't say anything," he remarks.

"Good," I reply, putting my hand up in the air.

"But if I _had_ , I would have said that those girls remember the kiss you gave me in Chicago." I knew it! I knew he would say it.

"A kiss on the cheek, F.Y.I., does not count as a kiss," I inform him.

"F.Y.I., they said it was romantic," he adds, sounding just a tad smug.

"It wasn't. F.Y.I.," I tell him, looking away so he can't see the likely blush on my cheeks. I'm starting to think Nat will never let this go. I'm going to have to up my game.

Just then, Qaasim and Mr. Wolff walk over with fliers in their hands. A plan forms quickly in my head. I'll show Nat how insignificant a kiss on the cheek is. I walk over to Qaasim and Mr. Wolff and kiss them both on the cheek. Then I go over to Alex and kiss his cheek. To really make sure I get my point I across, I even wade into the water and give Cooper a kiss on the cheek.

Instead of returning to the sand where Nat and the others are, I grab a float and sit in the water once again. I hear someone coming towards me. I look back and am surprised to see Qaasim.

"Oh, hey Qaasim," I greet.

"Hey Rosalina," he replies, splashing some water on himself to cool off. "If you don't mind me asking, what was with all that cheek-kissing a couple minutes ago?"

I laugh and explain, "Well a couple years ago, right before our concert in Chicago, I kissed Nat on the cheek and he's convinced that it means something."

"Well doesn't it?" Qaasim asks.

Suddenly, I feel defensive again. "No!"

"Rosalina, it's obvious that you both like each other. Why won't you guys just admit your feelings for each other?" he asks.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I just like Nat as a friend," I lie. Why is everyone so insistent about this today?

"Rosalina, I know all about love. You can't fool me," Qaasim tells me and I know there's no point in denying it further.

"Well it doesn't matter anyway. It's not like we ever could be more than friends," I feel like I'm stating the obvious, but Qaasim doesn't seem to get it.

"Why not?" he asks.

"Because we're best friends _and_ bandmates," I tell him.

"So?"

"Well what if we break up and never speak to each other again? Not only would I lose my best friend, but I would lose the entire band as well," I explain.

"That's what you're worried about?" he replies, "Rosalina, Nat has loved you for almost three years. And I'm pretty sure you've felt strongly about him for a while too. Your relationship is too strong for that kind of thing to happen." I can't help but notice Qaasim used the word _love_. Nat _loves_ me?

"I don't know Qaasim..." I respond. Now I'm not really sure what to think.

"Come on Rosalina! Let me ask you this: Would you ever do something you know would hurt Nat?" he asks and I'm not sure where he's going with this.

"No, of course not!" I answer genuinely. I could never hurt Nat on purpose.

"And I know he would say the same thing. He's crazy for you," Qaasim tells me and I blush.

"Well maybe we could give it a try," I say quietly, still a little hesitant.

"That's what I like to hear," Qaasim says and stands up, "Well, my work here is done."

He starts walking back to the shore. Once he gets out of the water, he takes a seat next to Nat. I wonder if Qaasim is having a similar conversation with him.

I continue to relax, until I hear more commotion with Thomas and David. I look over to see Thomas holding a fish that he must have just caught. We all run through the water to get a closer look at Thomas's fish.

Then suddenly, everyone is running around in the lake, splashing water everywhere and shooting one another with water guns. As I'm running farther into the water, Nat grabs the upper part of my arms playfully, but I manage to escape. I run over to the shore and quickly arm myself with a water gun.

When I come back into the water, I notice Nat has found a water gun too, but his is much smaller, so he throws a raft at me. I block it with the water gun and then realize that my gun doesn't have any water left. As I kneel down to get more water, Nat squirts water at my face and I give him a look that says, "It's on." Once my water gun is recharged, we enter into a full-out water war.

After we've all had enough of being in the water, we dry off and get ready for a beach edition game of football. In the first round, Nat hikes the ball and passes it to me. But as he's handing it to me, he puts his left hand on my shoulder to stop me and kisses me on the cheek. I try to stop the smile from forming on my face as he says, "On the cheek, doesn't count." Oh, so he's going to play that game. As I'm running off with the ball, he yells "Oh the cheek, doesn't count!" once more. I think back to what Qaasim said and that makes me smile even more. For the first time today, I am happy that Nat hasn't dropped the subject yet.

After we finish our game of football, I decide to take a break, so I sit down on a lounge chair and watch the action of the next game taking place. I'm not surprised at all when Nat decides to join me.

"Hey Nat, can I ask you something?" I start.

" _You're_ the one who said before that a kiss on the cheek doesn't count," Nat tells me, defending his earlier action, but that's not what I was going to ask him about.

"That's not what I was going to say," I remark. He apologizes and tells me to go on. "Okay, let's say hypothetically that a kiss on the cheek _does_ count as a kiss... What would that mean for us?"

He is caught off guard by my question so it takes him a few seconds to reply, "Well maybe when I told you that my song 'Rosalina' was written about you and you responded by kissing me on the cheek, maybe that would have meant you were returning my feelings."

"What would happen-hypothetically-if I did return your feelings?" I ask with a blush.

"Well we would probably be boyfriend and girlfriend and I could do this," he answers, giving me a quick kiss on the lips. When he pulls away, his expression is one of concern, like he's worried that was the wrong thing to do.

I smile, which seems to reassure him, and say, "That doesn't sound so bad."

"So… you wanna be my girlfriend?" Nat asks and even though I practically said yes already, he still seems nervous.

I smile even wider and reply, "Yes." He grins at me and reaches to hold my hand.

"Now I'm really glad we got to go to the beach," Nat says, as we return our gaze to the other members of the band, who are now kicking a ball around in the sand.

"You and me both," I respond happily.

About another thirty minutes go by before the others are worn out and ready to go home. Nat and I line up with the others to get on the bus and plop down on the comfy seats once we're inside.

Within seconds of taking my spot next to Nat, I can tell I am about to fall asleep. He puts his around me and I rest my head on his shoulder. I may have denied my feelings for Nat before, but now that we're together, I couldn't be happier. Qaasim was right. Nat and I may not always see eye to eye in the future, but we care about each other too much to let anything ruin our happiness. Still resting on Nat's shoulder, I soon fall into a peaceful sleep, knowing I am right where I belong.

* * *

Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! It was a little difficult to put myself in the shoes of 11-year-old Nat and 13-year-old Rosalina, but I did my best, so I hope they came across as in-character. Let me know what you think! :)


End file.
